


Doctor, Please Step on Me. -Akechi, Most Likely

by IWP_chan



Series: Arcana/Role Roulette/Swap AUs [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, DayumThoseLegs, F/F, Gen, Love Confessions, Role Reversal, Strikes again, also i did a Thing, also the akechi/akira isnt even established in the fic, but im tagging it just in case - Freeform, fem!akira as takemi, its just pining at this point, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: The shady transfer student steps foot into the shady doctor’s clinic.





	Doctor, Please Step on Me. -Akechi, Most Likely

Summary: The shady transfer student steps foot into the shady doctor’s clinic.

_Note: ahahahahahahaha I’m not sorry._

**Warnings: Yet Another Role Swap AU, Genderbent, Leg Thirst (Naturally), Kinda Teeny Tiny Bit Of Feels At Some Point?, Love Confessions.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

The first time Mitsuki saw her, she was a customer at Leblanc, dressed in punk clothes with short, messy, dark hair and gray eyes with eye-liner on point (Mitsuki refrained from staring at her- the woman was _gorgeous_ , and Boss had sent Mitsuki a look warning her from bothering the customer), and sitting at one of the booths.

Mitsuki had made her way to the stairs when the woman stood up and left after thanking Boss.

Mitsuki gathered her courage to approach Boss after the woman left, “Who is she?”

“She’s the head doctor at the clinic down the street. Rumor has it that she gives terrible check-ups and sells shady medicine.” Boss shrugged, sighing in exasperation, “Jeez, some people have nothing better to do other than gossip about those who have nothing to do with them. I’ll be leaving now.”

“Alright,” Mitsuki murmured distractedly, thinking about what he said about the woman; a doctor… Would it be possible to get medicine from her? They’d definitely need it in the Metaverse if they were planning to steal Kamoshida’s Treasure. Snacks and drinks could only carry them so far, after all.

Later that night, she broached the topic with Morgana and the two agreed to at least check the clinic out.

.

The next day, Mitsuki made her way through Yongen’s streets until she reached the clinic’s door. Opening it, she stepped into a small waiting room; the doctor herself was seated behind a window that opened in the direction of the waiting room, and Mitsuki approached her.

“Excuse me,” Mitsuki started, and the doctor looked at her, pinning her in place with her gray eyes.

“Ah, this is your first visit, isn’t it? Though I have the feeling that I’ve seen you somewhere else before.” The doctor hummed thoughtfully, and Mitsuki nodded.

“At Leblanc, just yesterday…”

The doctor shrugged one shoulder elegantly, “At any rate, what are you here for today?”

“I’m feeling lethargic,” Mitsuki said, and the doctor didn’t even blink as she told her to head to the examination room.

Mitsuki nodded and followed the direction the doctor gestured in towards the door that was facing the entrance, stepping through it, she stood awkwardly in place, wondering whether she should just stay standing, sit on the stool, or sit on the bed.

The doctor solved the issue when she came into the room and gestured to the stool, “Take a seat.”

Mitsuki complied, and then she noticed the doctor’s short dress under her white coat.

_Fuck._

_Damn, those legs._

She blushed.

.

If Mitsuki thought the doctor couldn’t get any hotter, then she was wrong; a few minutes later after the doctor was done with the examination and mused about which medicine to give her, she pinned Mitsuki in place with an intense stare, “Let’s stop beating around the bush, I know why you’re here, and it’s not because you’re sick. You’re not sick, you’re here because you heard the rumors about me,” The doctor’s voice slipped into a low tone, heavy and cold, and Mitsuki found herself gulping.

Alright, now how could she salvage the situation?

( _Loki, lend me your famed silver tongue skills_ , Mitsuki inwardly prayed.)

.

“Thank you for your help,” Akira said, smirk softening just the slightest bit into a smile, and Mitsuki had to fight down the violent blush that threatened to rush to her cheeks.

“Well, it’s not like I could _not_ help you.” Mustering all the guts she had, she sent a cheeky wink Akira’s way, and Akira chuckled lightly.

The two continued to stroll through the park as Akira told Mitsuki more about herself and more about what was going to happen with Miwa-chan.

“-offered me the position of head of research and development at his hospital.”

“That’s great, isn’t it?”

“It means that I’ll have to close my practice.”

“…oh…” Mitsuki felt her stomach tighten into knots.

“I’ll start first thing next month.”

“That’s… I… If you’re gone I…”

“Hm?” Akira raised an eyebrow, “Worried you won’t be getting any more medicine from me anymore?”

Mitsuki clenched her fists tightly behind her back, nervous about what to say or do.

“You’re really bothered by this…” Akira stared at Mitsuki with amusement, “I was kidding- I’m not closing my practice.”

Mitsuki’s shoulders sagged in relief, like she was nearing knock-out point while in a fight against an overwhelming group of Shadows and Mona had finally come through with a Diarama.

“I like working in my practice. And I’m still going to work with the medicine development. I’m not closing the clinic, so you can sleep easy tonight.”

Mitsuki snorted.

Akira continued talking, but Mitsuki couldn’t register the words, too busy just listening to Akira’s voice and trying to still the trembling in her fingers.

“You were really concerned when you heard that I may be closing shop, though. Why is that, Mitsuki?” Akira’s question made her snap back into attention.

“Ah, that’s, I…” Mitsuki sighed, before smiling awkwardly, “I think. I think it’s obvious why.”

“I want you to be honest with me,” Akira replied, eyes serious as she stared Mitsuki dead in the eye, “I don’t want to respond to something I’ve assumed. Especially if it’s what I suspect it is.”

Mitsuki chuckled nervously, “Well then, if that’s the case. I… I love you.”

Akira’s eyes turned solemn, “I’m sorry, Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki lowered her gaze to the ground, letting her bangs fall forward to cover her face; she wasn’t going to start crying _goddammit_ , and certainly not now, “It’s. Okay.” She inhaled sharply, “It’s not like I expected you to like me back that way.” She’d _hoped_ , certainly, but she wasn’t enough of a fool to _believe_ she had a chance with Akira.

Her lips trembled, and god, she was about to start crying right now, wasn’t she? She could feel the sob trapped in her chest, wanting to be let out, but she took a shuddering gasp to fortify herself, “I need to go. Sorry.” She gasped again before she bolted away; just because she knew her feelings were one-sided, didn’t change the fact that the rejection hurt (and by god did it _hurt_ ).

.

Drugged as she was, she still would recognize the sound of those heels anywhere, even if they were unusually stomping through Leblanc and up the stairs to the attic in a rush before bolting towards her.

She cracked her eyes open enough to see Akira looming over her with a severe frown and a bag in her hand.

“Aki…?”

Akira sighed, “Do you have any idea how terrifying it was to hear the news declare that the leader of the Phantom Thieves committed suicide while in custody?” Akira’s voice trembled, and she looked like she was holding back an angry, severe lecture, and, if Mitsuki wasn’t hallucinating, tears as well, “I’m going to patch you up, and then I’m going to make you _wish_ you really died.”

Mitsuki huffed a laugh through the pain and drugs, “I’ll… hold you to that.”

.

End

PT Leader!Fem!Akechi, and Fem!Akira in Takemi’s place.


End file.
